harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rotchana Apsorn (School Daze)
'Rotchana (Nok) Apsorn '(b.January 11th 2001) is a pure blood witch and youngest daughter of Ritthirong Apsorn and Karnchana Apsorn (nee Thawan). She is a 2019 Hogwarts alumnus and was sorted into Hufflepuff.She is one of the main protagonists of the School Daze series, a comedy about the hilarious hijinks and misadventures of a group of friends through their years at Hogwarts, full of memes, pranks, references, comic books, video games, college applications, exams and food fights. She currently attends Oxford Medical school studying Alternative Medicine and Pharmaceuticals. Biography Early life and Lineage Nok comes from a long line of court viziers and astrologers. She is a descendant of Praya Apsorn, a royal astrologer from the Ayutthaya period. Her family owns a large network of corporations, Apsorn Inc, dealing in tourism and real estate which made them one of the wealthiest wizarding families. To most, they are high class business owners but to fellow wizards and witches they are one of the oldest, most loyal and respected families. Nok was born on January 11th 2001 at Bamrungraj hospital in Bangkok. Her father had befriended Marcus Petwerwald, an English wizard who had cut ties with his pure blood supremacist family. He offered him and his family protection and the two families became very close. Nok grew up with her childhood best friend, Blake, even attending the same school together until they received their Hogwarts letters. Nok's parents decided to send her to Hogwarts as they are confident Britain is now safe enough and for Nok to have an opportunity at a formal magical education instead of being home-schooled. Year 1 Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 After Graduation Appearance Nok is a slender, average height girl. She is considered to be very beautiful and comparable to an Apsara. She has light tan skin and hip length straight black hair with straight cut bangs similar to a hime-cut and often tied into a high ponytail. She has almond shaped eyes with delicate lashes, a high forehead, lotus shaped lips, a slightly rounded nose and a V-contour face. She owns a large variety of designer outfits and accessories. She usually wears a standard female Hufflepuff uniform. Her pyjama is a long light pink night dress. She begins to wear her hair down after her 4th year. For horse riding she often wears a blue equestrian uniform and riding boots and a purple one piece for swimming. As a University student she had cut away some of her hair and has a tattoo of a pair of Pices fish on her ankle. Personality On the surface Nok seems like a social media obsessed rich girl. But deep down she's caring, sensitive and is quite stubborn. She is shown to be very graceful and elegant and has very lady-like mannerisms at different social events, but she really lets loose around her friends. She has trouble keeping her magic a secret since in Thailand magic is considered as part of everyday life and part of common belief. She is incredibly protective of her friends and is not afraid to get into a fight, that said she could be quite impulsive and a bit of a brat when things don't go as planned. She also gets stressed easily because of her high expectations for herself and admittedly has a bit of an inferiority complex which could explain her obsession with social media. Nok can be quite frivalous when it comes to spending but she is also very charitable and generous. As a girlfriend, she is very sweet and supportive and understanding and empathetic. Abilities '''Magic: '''Nok has extremely refined control of her magic. Able to create spells of her own and easily producing a patronus charm. This is in part to her heirloom wans, a sandalwood kinaree feather wand. The feather was a gift from a kinaree (a magical creature that is part bird part woman) that her ancestor had saved. The wand can adapt to her moods and help her control her magic by adapting the magic fired according to her emotions. '''Horseback riding: '''Nok is incredibly skilled at equestrian sports. She began riding ever since she was 4 and took to it like a fish to water. '''Swimming: '''Nok is also a skilled swimmer, her best stroke is butterfly stroke and her fastest 100m time is 50 seconds. '''No magic combat: '''Nok is also a surprisingly resourceful and skilled fighter without magic. She uses her enhanced core and arm strength to deliver slaps and punches which are hard enough to even knock out a grown man. '''Flower Arranging: '''Nok loves to arrange flowers '''Muggle academic prowess: '''Nok is a very intelligent girl and was easily able to understand complex chemical and biological studies and equations with ease. Her high grades helped her to get accepted into medical school. '''Herbology: '''Inspired by Blake's mother whom is a doctor (surgeon), Nok became increadibly interested in medicine and took to herbology and potions class to adapt magic into pharmaceuticals. She is very knowledgable of different herbs and plants and can quickly make tinctures and infusions. '''Medical skills: '''As previously stated, Nok is a talented medic. She is very well versed in pharmaceuticals and dosages and even more in the process of making them. She was able to put it to good use to get into university and actually created a drug which can help someone mimic death without any harm to their organs and antidotes for poisons and venoms. She also assisted in Dana's recovery after her surgery. Quotes Trivia * Nok's favorite foods are avocados, edible flowers, apples, court style (Chao Wang) cuisine and honey * She has changed phones over 10 times * She owns about 30 phone cases * Her signature sports are Swimming and Horseback riding * She is terrible at art * She received all A stars in her GCSEs and A levels * Her favorite subjects are potions and herbology * She has created 3 spells but they're just for added effect for snapchat filters * She has a disturbingly large appetite like all swimmers do * She loves shopping and has hundreds of designer and couture items * She has 7 credit cards * She began dating Game after her 3rd year * She dreams of becoming a doctor and holistic medicinal pharmacist * She has a night time beauty regimen consisting of using lotions, face masks, collagen sheets, eye creams and hand creams Category:Sorted in 2012 Category:Females Category:Hufflepuffs Category:2001 births Category:Asian people Category:Pure-bloods Category:Hogwarts students